


Iron

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: st_xi_kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, author makes no claims of medical knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt (in part) goes as follows: In the Prime Universe, McCoy Prime and Spock Prime were a couple. Nero knows this.<br/>When Spock and Jim beam onboard the Narada at the end of the movie, Nero captures them. He forces them to get McCoy to beam onto the Narada (Pike needs immediate attention, we need some extra help, etc). When McCoy arrives, Nero captures him as well, then rapes him in front of Jim and Spock, believing that in this universe McCoy and Spock are still in love.<br/>The twist - Jim and McCoy are together in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron

Kirk glared, fingers curling into fists as Spock relayed the message Nero asked him to send to the Enterprise.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he bellowed. Nero nodded, and Ayel punched him in the stomach. Kirk groaned and slumped in the arms of his guard, momentarily bereft of breath. Nero kept his gun trained on the Vulcan, who continued to speak in an even, disaffected tone.  
  
"-expert medical assisstence seems necessary," Spock explained.  
  
"He wants to know how restricted the Captain's movements are," said the communications officer. "So he can pack properly."  
  
"Any movement of the Captain would be unwise. I believe the best course of action would be to beam Bones directly to my coordinates."  
  
"Spock..." Kirk groaned in protest. Ayel needed no prompting to silence him this time, and there was a very satisfying crunch as his fist broke the human's nose.  
  
"He's on his way," the communications officer acknowledged.  
  
"Thank you, Nyota," Spock replied. Nero nodded, and his own communications officer shut down the link, more guards moving in to restrain the Vulcan as there was a familiar whir and shine of a transporter beam materializing in front of them.  
  
Dr. Leonard McCoy didn't even have time to blink before Nero was on him, tossing the medical supplies aside and slamming him face forwards into the support strut. He let out a wheeze and began to push back against him; Nero let him struggle. It was useless for any purpose other than tiring himself out. He could keep him down with one arm.  
  
This was perfect.  
  
He'd destroyed Spock's planet. He'd broken Spock's mentor, left him crippled and barlely alive on the table. He'd crushed his friendship with Kirk before it could ever fully begin. And now...  
  
Now, as the man beneath him panted, breath fogging the metal beneath him, he had a chance to defile his beloved, before he forced them all to watch the destruction of Earth.

"Dr. McCoy, I presume?" he mocked.  
  
"That's me," he grunted. "And who might you be?"  
  
He leaned forwards, pressing against the human. "You can call me Nero," he whispered into McCoy's ear, before biting down gently on the lobe.  
  
There was a flury of activity: the sound of scuffling behind him, and McCoy's renewed- but no more effective- struggles beneath him. They were only worth noticing because they were so amusingly useless. McCoy could thrash all he wanted: it didn't stop him from sucking the skin behind his ear between his teeth, and it didn't stop him from easing his hands along his hips, bringing his pants and underwear along with them.  
  
McCoy was shaking, as much from exhaustion as from fear, but didn't make a sound when Nero slid his hand between his cheeks and pressed a finger inside. By contrast, there was the sound of a body hitting the floor, and a shout of "Bones!". Nero looked up from where he was sucking a line of marks down the doctor's neck, to find Kirk had broken free of his guard and tried to rush him. Ayel had intercepted him, and was holding him in a more secure grip.  
  
He took a closer look at his other two captives. Spock's Vulcan impassivity was cracking, but not yet broken. Kirk was still straining against a hold that could easily result in him dislocating a shoulder.  
  
"Jim," McCoy croaked. "Jim, don't- don't do anything stupid."  
  
McCoy had a male lover. He could tell from the way his muscles stretched too easily as he slid a second finger inside. But it wasn't Spock. That won't deter him, though. If anything, it made this even better. Just as he had destroyed Spock's friendship with Kirk before its start, he could destroy the love of his life, and insure that he died surrounded by people who should have loved him, hating him.  
  
He smiled, pushing his fingers as deep as they'll go. Kirk all but growled.  
  
"Jim, please, don't-" The rest was a grunt as Nero jerked his head to the side, so that it was easier to bite down on his collar bone. "You're going to get yourself killed." McCoy grunted again as the taste of iron flooded Nero's mouth. He pulled back, admiring the line of red that dripped from the bite. The growling turned to snarling. "Please, Jim. Please."  
  
Kirk stopped. Nero withdrew his fingers, and pulled out his cock, giving it a stroke to spread the precome around. McCoy clenched instinctively as he tried to push his way in. Just as before, his stuggle made no difference.  
  
McCoy tried- and failed- to strangle a scream. Kirk made a strange, wounded, grunting noise, but didn't move. Spock, finally, jerked forward, and was restrained. Nero braced himself against the doctor's shoulders and set a brutal pace, eased by the way McCoy was bleeding freely.  
  
For a few moments that was all there was: the sound of flesh pounding into flesh, punctuated with the occassional sound of pain McCoy couldn't contain. Then, from the hallway, there was the sounds of footsteps, too light and close-stepped to be Romulan.  
  
Nero swore, and pulled away, allowing McCoy to collapse on the floor. He barely had time to fasten his pants before the Starfleet officers arrived. He crouched beneath the first volley of fire, reaching for his gun. One of the humans charged at him before he had pulled it free: he reached out and snapped her neck.  
  
From then on it was a standard firefight. His people had the advantage in close combat and numbers, but they were miners, and in many ways phasers were still new to them.  
  
There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to find Kirk, teeth stained red with the blood from his nostrils, grinning up at him, Ayel's gun in hand. It was the last thing he ever saw.

~*~

The last Romulan in the area went down with the same thud the rest of them had. Bones was leaning against the wall a bit heavily, but standing, and snarking. That was about as much personal time as he could allow himself.  
  
They still had a planet to save, after all. He could figure out a way to prevent Bones from ever being hurt ever again later.  
  
"You knew they were coming?" Jim asked.  
  
Spock nodded once, tightly. "I calculated a high probability that Lt. Uhura would notice certain discrepancies in my speech patterns, and act accordingly."  
  
"She did," Bones confirmed. "I knew I was walking into a trap, Jim."  
  
That didn't make it better, but it might make it easier to live with, later. For him anyway. He wasn't sure what could possibly make it easier for Bones.  
  
"Okay, two of you-" he pointed to the security officers. "Are with me, two of you are with Spock. The rest of you get back to the ship. Take our dead- take the bodies back with you."  
  
Four of them stepped forward and there was a chorus of "Aye, sirs." and a call for Scotty to beam them up, and then they were gone, Bones and all.  
  
"I assume we were following the previous plan?"  
  
"You get the red matter, I get the Captain," Kirk confirmed. "Okay, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Traditionally speaking, when your CMO came back with a string of hickeys on his neck and rectal tears, he got a few days off, the option of a neuro-inhibited that could potentially stop the trauma from morphing into nightmares, flashbacks, and intrusive thoughts, and a sympathetic, bound to confidentiality ear to talk to. Also, traditionally speaking, your CMO had actually graduated from Starfleet medical and your Captain didn't have a bug wrapped around his spin that only the not-yet-graduated CMO could remove with any chance of the result not being a dead Captain.  
  
Chapel patched him up, gave him something to ward off shock, and then it was into clean scrubs and surgery for the next fifteen hours.  
  
After fifteen hours and three minutes, Jim came into sickbay.  
  
"How'd you do?" he asked.  
  
Jim shrugged. "I shot Nero. We destroyed the drill. Spock made another black hole in the middle of his ship. Then we shot the ship."  
  
Bones couldn't help himself: he smiled. "So he's dead then?"  
  
"Very."  
  
Jim smiled, not brightly, not even enough to reach his eyes. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Chapel looked me over. Vasquez wants to talk with me. I removed a slug from the inside of Pike's spine," he nodded. "It's been that sort of day."  
  
"Yeah," Jim replied, fingers twicthing anxiously, Adam's apple bobbing. "Yeah, it has been."  
  
Bones gave up, crossed the space between them in three strides and buried his face in his neck. Jim's arms came up around him, not with any pressure, just sitting there. Bones gave him a squeeze and Jim got the idea, pulling him closer.  
  
"You'll be okay," Jim promised, thickly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bones replied. Then pulled back suspiciously.  
  
"Did you actually get that nose fixed, or did you just wipe the blood off?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Bones went to go fetch the tricorder, grumbling about irresponsible idiots all the while. He wasn't fine. As soon as he let himself drop out of doctor mode completely, he'd probably- well, it wouldn't be pretty. If he could just keep it up until he and Jim could find some privacy, though, he could handle it. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
